Stranger In a Stranger land
by FatherandSonGrimm
Summary: Read it and find out! Marvel & Buffy. I don't own anyone from either company. Chapter 3 Up...Finally!
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger in a Stranger Land**

**Chapter 1**

The stranger trudged along down the paved road at about ten just south of Cleveland, Ohio. His treasured motorcycle broke down about a mile away, even though it wasn't his in the first place. With his satchel in one hand and his ragged, dusty old jean coat in his other he continued his journey. The old black leather Stetson sat low over his dark brown eyes. The bright stars seemed to show him the way as he spotted a bar about a half-mile down the road. Gripping his bag tighter and spitting the old cigar butt out; he headed towards the luminous sign in the distance.

His old dusty black cowboy boots crunched down on the loose graveled parking lot as he made his way to the entrance of the club. Several bystanders watched curiously for a while before again going about their business.

After paying his entrance fee, he entered a world of flashing lights, loud music and dancing. The place was crowded with young men and women as he made his way through the crowd to the bar. Ordering a Molson Canadian he found an unoccupied seat and laid his possessions on the floor. The beer tasted good after a six-hour ride on the bike.

He looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror. With the hat sitting on the bar it revealed a black haired man of indiscriminate age, with two tufts of hair jutting slightly from each side of his head. With a scruffy black beard just making itself known, long sideburns and his dark brown eyes that had seen too much over the years, he made his decision and ordered another cold one. The face was serious, but could show humor when needed. The strong cheekbones and chin made up a very handsome face, yet dangerous. Besides the hat that was perched on the bar, then placed on the satchel, he wore a black tank top that showed dark curled black chest hair protruding from underneath a very manly physique. The jeans he wore were old and ragged with a hole in the left knee.

The sounds of the over crowded bar tended to irritate more than it should have been, but he got used to it. The smoke, body odor, perfume made for a very uncomfortable atmosphere. He casually gestured to the bar tender and asked if they had sandwiches, the bartender named Sam, handed him a greasy dirty menu and told him to call when he was ready. After a few minutes the stranger ordered a burger and fries. Sam took his order into the back room.

Turning around in his seat the dark haired man watched the goings on in the bar. Two girls talking at a table, a couple of guys checking them out, a man and a woman having an unplanned verbal disagreement in the corner, and some old gray haired guy drinking his troubles away. To the left several guys were eyeing one table, where several girls were bouncing to the music. One in particular, about eighteen, brunet and gorgeous sat in a tight blue dress with legs up to...heaven, seemed to be having a great time. She was laughing with some of her friends at the antics of somebody on the dance floor. Smiling he turned to see a dark haired woman in black leather pants, white-t and black boots dancing like hell. The dark haired beauty moved well, hair flying, arms above her head and moving to the beat with ferocity he saw only in his dreams. She was definitely a keeper. Smiling he turned back when Sam placed his burger and fries before him.

Looking for a napkin, not finding any, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then wiped it on his jeans. He then took a big swig of his beer and downed his shot of Black Velvet whiskey. He turned as a voice beside him asked Sam for a diet coke. It was the leggy brunet, she laid her money down picked up her drink, glanced in his direction, took four steps and hesitated.

Frowning she turned back and asked him, "Do...do I know you?"

Grinning showing sharp canines, he said, "Not that I know of Darling."

Staring at him in a perplexed manner a cold chill went up her spine, which made the hair on her head move in a ripple fashion along with the rest of her body... which from his point of view was very impressive, very, very impressive.

She just stared at him till it made him uncomfortable.

"Darlin' if your goin' to stare at me I can think of a lot better positions we could be in."

Dawn realized what he said and flushed red. "I'm sorry, but...but you look like someone I should know."

He stood up to his five foot eleven inch frame, which was a good four inches over the young woman, and said, "Well, we can take care of that right now little lady, Name's Logan, yours?"

"Dawnie...er Dawn Summers." _Dawnie, haven't been called that since...?_ "I didn't get your last name, Mr...?"

"Logan, just Logan."

She grinned and said, "Shy mister Logan?"

Looking perplexed he said, "Don't know my last name kiddo, not to sure about my first name. Guess I never had a last name. Some friends of mine said something about induced amnesia."

Taking a seat next to him after it was vacated, Dawn thought on what he had just said, "Induced?"

"Yeah darlin', guess they didn't want me to know who I was." Logan said as he raised his Molson to his lips.

"Canadian?" she asked.

"The beer?"

"No...no, you have a Canadian accent."

"Don't know, nobody ever told me." He said grinning.

She couldn't help, but smile. The guy was very likable for somebody she just met. His dark brown eyes reminded her of ... "what...what did you say?"

"I said your starin' again lass. Do I scare yah'?"

"No...no just thinking," as he turned she bit her lip as she watched the muscles play in his arm and upper body.

"So darlin', you the only one at home?"

Scrambling trying to come up with an answer Dawn says, "Yes...yes I am...I am

An only child." She said with a big grin.

"So you wanna beer Dawn?"

"Ooh, I'd love a beer, but...you see I forgot my I.D. tonight."

"Well maybe Sam will cut you..."

Shaking her head real fast she said, "NO!" Several people jumped around them including Logan. "I...I mean Sam is very, very strict about that." Yeah, like the time you got drunk on two bottles of beer and Buffy almost came down here and tore the place up.

"Well I can ask...hey Sam!" The barkeep wandered down and Logan asked his question.

Sam looked at Dawn and said, "Com' on Dawn you know..." He looked real close at her for a minute. The guy she was talking too was looking down the bar at a fight that just broke out. On Dawn's face there was a look that almost made him burst out laughing, it was a desperate kind of face, a face that said go along...PLEASE! Sucking it in before he broke down laughing he said, "Sorry Dawn, you know the rules." He suddenly turned his back on her and walked to the end of the bar shaking with contained laughter.

Taking a drink Logan turned back to her saying, "I tried..." She gave him a big grin with those big blue eyes of hers. After a minute, his nose flared and he said, "You know maybe I do know you, or a sister maybe?"

"No...no sister just little ole' me, all by myself living...in a large apartment down the street." She said nodding with a big grin on her face.

Several young men walked by oh so slowly glancing at her smooth silky legs and low cut blue dress. There were a ton of spilt drinks behind her as the men kept bumping into each other. The men weren't the only ones several young ladies were doing their share of ogling Logan too. Unfortunately for them the two talking were oblivious to anything going on around them.

"So what about you? Where do you come from?"

"Where do I come from originally? Couldn't tell yah'. Where did I come from today? Westchester, New York."

"New York!! Ooh...I've always wanted to go there." She said with a genuine smile that lit her face up. "What?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Just basking in the beauty of one Dawn Summers."

She glowed for that minute. She definitely liked this guy. "Us Summers girls appreciate it." She said blushing and looking down.

Logan smiling gently put his hand on her chin and raised her head. She looked deeply into his eyes as he said quietly, "never look down darlin', the world would regret not seeing such a perfect face." They stared into each other's eyes for an eternity until the moment broke.

She sighed deeply looking at him as he faced the bar again, _WOW_.

Turning back to the bar he ordered another beer saying, "I thought you said you were an only child."

Her eyes opened wide as she went over their last few minutes of conversation in her head _Summers girls_ and stated, "Err...yes I'm an only one accept for my... sister...Err half sister. She's the one who didn't get the good lookin' genes, the homely one. She's way older than me like...maybe in her late thirties...umm early forties. She... she has four kids and she's a grandmother too. You know what kids do to you, the early gray hair, the wrinkles...age spots. Did I tell you she's a grandmother! Oh it's just terrible. Did I tell you she's fat...lotsa weight problems. Not that I'll ever get that way, I'll always look like this...honest."

"Age spots? Does Buffy know about this?"

"Of course she doesn't know...oh hi...Faith."

Smirking at Dawn and who the hell are you handsome. _No wonder she was talking her sister down. This guy was definitely worth a good roll in the hay, maybe several_. "Hey stud, names Faith."

Recognizing her from her dance routine he shook her hand and said Logan. She returned the shake giving him a look that was all predatory. He again got her scent and it seemed very familiar and very sexual. She looked mighty good standing there and from the jealous stares and glances of the other men he wasn't the only one that noticed.

Logan stood up, stretched cat like, glanced at the two girls looking at him like he was a meal on two legs, excused him self and headed for the men's room. Half the females at the bar watched his backside as he moved through the crowd.

"Where the hell did you...?" Faith said with tilted head, after admiring the view.

"He was at the bar, sitting. I felt like I knew him. Still do. God I hope he's not some of my lost relation." Dawn mused.

"I do," muttered Faith.

Giving her a dirty look Dawn asked, "What do you want Faith?"

"Hey come on we have to go. You know Giles said to be home by twelve." Vi said coming up beside Faith. Vi wasn't too happy she had been sitting at the table with Kennedy, Alicia and Hanna as she watched Dawn and Faith suck up the good potential guys. The other girls joined them at the bar listening in on the conversation.

"Okay guys we'll take off as soon as Logan gets back. He should be here any minute." Dawn exclaimed.

"Why wait, lets just go. You'll just pick up some guy next week." Kennedy said with a great amount of sarcasm. No one could stand her much since her breakup with Willow a year ago. The only reason she was here was due to the fact; Giles told them if they didn't take her they wouldn't be able to go with Faith...PERIOD!

* * *

Logan was in the men's room at the back of the club taking care of business thinking about the girls he met. Several men were walking in and out of the urine stained room talking and muttering about their conquests. One guy in particular was bragging about several women he had sexually, the only problem was all Logan could smell from him was several males. Keeping quiet he thought more about the two girls.

Dawn was just a sweetheart. She was already a heartbreaker and she had a boyfriend, his scent was still attached to her clothes. He felt more like her older brother than anything else. Still her scent itself was odd, foreign. He couldn't get it out of his head, but what he did know was that she was extraordinary.

Faith on the other hand, she was just plain dangerous, the way she moved shouted out predator. Her out right sexuality would have scared most men, but Logan had already seen it all. He enjoyed her scent, even though she was not conscious of it. Her hair, lips, and hell her body attracted him like no other female he ever met, except maybe for Jean Grey. Yet he knew deep down that she was special. She was a warrior and if you didn't know how to handle her you were going to get burned...badly.

Washing and wiping his hands he continued to think about the two girls as he made his way through the narrow hall coming up to the couple arguing. His hand snapped out slapping the crying female across the face. She fell to the floor, so she didn't see the hand grab the back of her boy friend's head and slam it into the wall knocking him unconscious. When she looked up her 'Frank' was lying on the floor. "Frank?" Nobody was around.

* * *

When he got back he was surprised to find not just two beautiful girls, but five. They seemed to be arguing about when to leave. Well three girls were discussing this, Faith and a taller brunet were watching. Faith's expression was one of amusement, while the brunet seemed quiet and confused. While the girls were fighting back and forth Logan drank his beer, talked to the bar keeper, and then put his hat on and exited the bar.

He was walking out the door when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't need to turn around, due to her and the others scent, but did anyway. Smiling he removed his hat and asked what she wanted.

"Hang on there stud, just checkin' to see if you need a ride anywhere?"

Looking at the other taller brunet Logan said, "Logan ma'm."

Putting her head down the girl mumbled a reply, "Violet...Vi."

"Nice to meet such a lovely young lass, Vi." She immediately gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Now Faith, yah wanna tell me how to get to a motel around here."

"I can do better than that stud, we can drive yah, okay?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah, if yah can get the arguing trio to..."

"**GUYS, HERE NOW!"**

Three young females rushed to Faith's side.

"Well trained." Logan replied smiling. Two girls flushed in embarrassment, the third in anger.

"Where the hell do you come..."

"Knock it of Kennedy, Dawn get the van. Hanna close your mouth, he's not that good lookin'." But I wouldn't mind a little time with him. He comes off as dangerous and that just turns me on!

When they exited the club they found Dawn outside driving an old 95 red caravan with a dent in the drivers side panel. The passenger door was opened along with the sliding door and the girls piled in. Logan sat in the back seat next to a very flustered Violet. The girl Kennedy just looked at him in fury. Logan just returned a big smile, which pissed her off more.

So looking at Dawn, the driver, Logan said, "How's that I.D. going there Dawn?"

She flushed saying, "Okay, I'm really nineteen, but I'll be twenty in eleven months."

"Kinda figured that out for myself, darlin'," he said smirking. He glanced over at Faith and the other two girls to find them giggling. Well the two girls were giggling.

"The motels up here Logan about five miles past the girls school." Said Faith.

"Girls school?"

"Yeah, that's where we're from. Where we call home. Except for Dawn who lives in a large apartment not far from here." Hanna said sarcastically. The other three girls giggled, even Kennedy.

Logan heard Dawn mutter, "Damn that slayer hearing." But what she said out loud was "Okay I live at the school too." She growled at Hanna, while the others continued to giggle.

He gave a look at the 'school', what it was, was an old mansion that boarded horses, essentially a horse stable. It was quite a sight due to all the lights on the grounds and the 'student patrols'? Okay! He could actually see through the trees as several students walked the grounds.

When they got to the motel he said his goodbyes and got a room and fell swiftly to sleep seeing those deep brown eyes winking at him.

* * *

It was a cool walk that he took in the morning, his coat slung over his shoulder he entered the school grounds at about seven in the morning. As soon as he crossed the rusty old gates he felt extremely odd. Like he just walked through some sort of a shield or something. He glanced back at the gate, but it revealed nothing. Shaking his head he turned and walked down the badly needed paved drive to the main house.

He was about hundred feet from the house, when six young teenage girls, anywhere from the ages of about fourteen to twenty. They stopped him and asked him some questions. He smiled and answered all their questions truthfully bringing some laughter from the younger ones and sly glances from the older ones. They escorted him around back where they were going to show him in the back door, that's when he heard it. The girls turned when they noticed him not following them. In fact he was gone!

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone!" Kennedy yelled.

"Ken he was right behind us with no cover for at least fifty feet and besides where could he go..." said the redheaded leader Diane.

"Get Willow now!" Kennedy screamed.

* * *

Violet was crying, "you're hurting him he's not ready yet!"

The horse trainer continued to force the horse, Ozzy, into running through its routine. Ignoring the girl, he didn't hear or see the man until it was to late and then he really didn't care anymore. Vi looked up to see the man that Dawn and Faith picked up checking the horse's hooves out. He was petting the horse and it just stood there as he ran his hand down the inside of the back leg and grabbed the hoof itself. Looking concerned he gently put the hoof down and grabbed it's halter and walked back to Vi.

Seeing the tears running from her eyes, he smiled saying, "he'll be fine just put some medicine on it and wrap it up." She nodded and followed the man...Logan to the barn. "What's his name?'

"Ozzy, he's a ten year old gelding." She said rushing to get the appropriate medicine. She stopped and looked out into the field. "What about...?"

"Leave him, when he comes too, tell him a horse got out and kicked him." Vi just nodded.

"What the hell? Who is this idiot?" Logan growled as he had a look inside the stable.

Violet just looked at Logan in confusion.

* * *

"Okay we checked the house and most of the grounds, but we can't seem to locate him anywhere." Diane looked crestfallen. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey kiddo its cool we'll find him." Faith said patting the younger girl on the shoulder.

"Are you nuts Faith, the guy could be anywhere..."

"Keep your mouth moving Ken and you'll be picking up horse manure with those same mouth parts."

"!"

A man rushed into the room in a robe and some riding boots looking disheveled. His hair was a mess and gray was just starting to appear on his sideburns. He was tall for an older man and quite British. His name Rupert Giles.

"Hey G we have an intru..."

"Yes I know Faith, thank you...Willow any chance in finding him?"

"Yep, got him. He's in the stable?" Willow indicated.

"OHMYGOD! Vi's out there!" Dawn said.

"Everybody take it easy let's remember that Vi is a slayer, okay? Come on then, drats, I forgot my spectacles. Ken can you run and get them please. That's a good girl."

She turned grumbling all the way as the rest made their way to the Stable. As they were walking Giles pulled an extra pair from his robe and slipped them on.

"Err...Giles I thought you said for Kennedy to..." asked Willow.

"I'm not stupid Willow, she's been a bitch since you two broke up and I don't feel like having her beat up some poor individual so she can get her kicks as you colonists would say."

"Way to go G-man!" Faith exclaimed while the other twenty girls giggled and followed him into the stable.

What they found in the hay strewn stable was Vi and this...this man shooing the horses out to pasture. They also found a pregnant mare that was destined to be destroyed due to the 'trainer' saying it was having labor problems, in a stall with its new foal. The man in question then started to clean the dung filled stalls throwing the waste into a spreader connected to a running tractor that hadn't worked for two weeks.

Looking up he saw the older man and a redhead along with Faith and about twenty girls of various ages walking towards him. A warm feeling tugged at his heart, a familiar feeling as if this had happened before. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Vi looks like we have help. Hey girls grab some shovels and start cleaning the other stalls." Looking at the man who was sweaty, muscular, handsome and not afraid to get dirty several girls pitched in, including Faith.

Giles walked up to Logan and said "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing? We have a trainer for this, He's supposed to be..."

Logan growled, which made Giles and the girls back up, "Fire him, he's a... Couldn't tell a horse was hurt. The mare he was going to shoot, because he didn't want to get his hands dirty and these horses should be out 24/7. Unless ill or some other good reason. They were in these stalls with about six inches of manure on the floor and if I was a customer I'd report cha."

"Mr. Logan," Vi said loudly, "I can't put the rest of the horses out until we get a line of fence fixed in the back forty."

"No problem, are there posts and lines?" Shaking her head yes he said, "When the girls are finished cleaning the stalls have them disconnect the trailer and connect the other one to the tractor. Then put the tools, posts and wire in the other. And then drive it out there."

Moving to the back of the stable he grabbed a saddle, blanket and pad threw it on a horse and tightened the cinch down. Looking at Giles Logan asked, "Can you ride mister..."

"Giles, Rupert Giles."

"Logan," wiping his hands on his pants and then shaking hands with him. "I could use a little help."

Dropping his robe, which covered his jeans he threw on and a white t-shirt (You dirty minded people you). Logan threw him a shirt. While Giles buttoned up the shirt Logan tacked up the second horse.

"You know umm mister Logan..."

"Just Logan."

"You saddled a horse that no one else can ride. Did you know that?"

In a raspy voice Logan replied, "I'll deal."

As the two walked the horses out into the back, Giles mounted while he watched the other man along with all the slayerettes, as he walked the horse around and talked to it. After petting it and touching it all over he put his left boot in the stirrup and mounted the big roan. Expecting to find him thrown to the ground they were shocked to see him take off past Giles and then past the trainer who still was laid out on the ground.

"What happened to him?" asked Giles of Logan.

"I hit him, ... hard."

"Oh good, I always hated that pillock!"

* * *

After a good six hours fixing fences they had Vi and Dawn ride along and check if any other fences needed fixing. They got several calls on the radios, but Giles decided that the fences would be suitable until they get some time to fix them. It was an hour later when they rode in from the back forty, two sweaty, dirty guys who rode up and dismounted. Two girls took the mounts and stripped the saddles and bridals off. They then brushed the horses down and let Giles and Logan pick the hooves. The girls then took the horses by the halters into the pen, walked them around in a circle so that the horses were facing the opening, released them and then hurried back to the stable.

The girls Vi and Dawn rode up shortly after and told the other girls that it was all right to release the other horses into the large pasture. With that completed they watched as the two men stripped off their shirts and washed up in the watering trough. Faith, Willow, Dawn and the other girls just grinned at the two guys while some catcalled and the others whistled. Giles put a stop to it right away, but when the girls quickly left he gave Logan a big grin.

* * *

They had stepped in the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Some of the girls had fixed some burgers, fried potatoes and corn on the cob. Sitting down Giles asked Logan a lot of questions. Logan answered them as truthfully as he could.

Willow just stared at him, but Logan was getting used to it. Hell there was a good twenty-five girls coming and going in the dining room and kitchen alone. He kept getting scary vibes from her, not normal from him. He also just wanted to engulf her in a hug, but managed to fight the unfamiliar urge.

"So Giles have you heard from Wood?" Willow asked forgetting about Faith. "Umm...sorry Faith, I..."

"No sweat Red. He had a choice and he made his decision." Faith replied with no malice.

Watching the interplay between the two, Giles smiled and said, "As far as I know he's doing a fine job in...Oh hi Sonya." A beautiful African American woman had just entered giving him the evil eye.

"Where were you?"

"Umm giving Logan..." gesturing to him. "A hand with the fences."

"You forgot!"

"Excuse me! I may be getting up in age...but I wouldn't have forgotten anything as important as that!"

Smiling the woman said, "I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry." She then left the room.

Giles leaned over the table and asked Dawn, "What did I forget?" Giggles and laughter exploded about the room.

From the hallway he heard, "Your visitors are in the lobby Mr. Giles. Oh, wait, you didn't forget, did you?"

"Bloody hell, I forgot." More laughter burst out from that statement as Giles, Dawn and Willow rushed from the room.

* * *

Willow, Dawn, Kennedy and Faith were talking on their way to the extra showers in the stable. There were four that were used if all the showers were in use in the main house. The four were dressed in short robes and slippers and carrying their towels, soap and shampoo. Along the way they discussed Buffy in Europe, and when she would return. They also discussed Wood in Asia, what was the news from Africa and Australia.

"So Red, how's the chart coming and how does he compare with the other guy?" Faith asked.

"Well, since Logan decided to stick around and take the room above the stable a couple of days ago. Dawn and I decided to do a comparison chart on the other four stable masters." Willow exclaims.

"So does Logan have a temper? Definitely! Answer twenty-five can be checked off." Willow says as she takes her chart and checks off a number. "Will he help out?" Glancing at the others nodding.

"He did some work on the stair rails on the third floor. You can't even tell which one was damaged." Dawn said.

"Okay, check that one off. Okay it seems we're down to personnel questions." Willow made another check. "Okay, question thirty-five is he a prude? Hmm."

Behind them a shower stall door opened, and wet feet were heard making their way towards them.

"So prudish or not?" Faith grinned while asking the others. "Remember Mr. Mann the time Dawn walked in on him?" They all laughed.

"Soap"

The four girls turned as one to find a very naked Logan towering over them with a stub of a cigar hanging from his mouth and smoke curling up into the air. There was no embarrassment in his eyes at all. Without so much as a thought Willow just blankly handed him her soap, as she watched his backside enter the shower stall. They all stood with their heads tilted in place for close to five minutes all caught up in their own thoughts.

"Prude? Umm...no." they all agreed to it as they turned back around.

"I agree."

"I second that motion."

"Me too."

"Hey that answers question number forty!" Dawn said thinking.

"What should I put down?" Willow contemplated.

"Extra!" Three voices said together. "Wow!"

A girl, Veronica, walked out of one of the other stalls, tilted her face up and asked the others, "Hey was someone smoking in here?"

"Answer fifty-five..." Willow yelled.

* * *

After a frantic call from Vi, Faith, Dawn, Giles and Willow drove quickly down to the local store to check on some of the Slayerettes. Upon arriving they found Vi and several other slayers standing around watching five bikers knocked out on the ground. Looking around he sees Logan leaning on a tree lighting up a stogie. With the others watching, walking up to him Giles asked his question.

"Logan! I asked you specifically not to let the girls get into any trouble."

"Yeah... yah did." Logan drawled out.

Getting more upset Rupert growled, "then why are all these guys unconscious?"

"Ummm ...Giles," Vi asked.

"Not now Vi!"

"Mr. Giles...a..." said Valerie with a concerned look.

"Valerie...please...I..."

Five voices cut Giles off, "we didn't do this!"

Just about ready to cut into Logan, Giles turned dumbfounded and asked, "what? Then who...?" Pointing at the mayhem.

The girls just looked at Logan.

"You...you did this?" asked Willow.

Growling Logan said, "Yep, stupid jerks were messin' with Chang Lee, so I straightened them out." Again trying to light his cigar after it burned out.

"Oooh, you should have seen him Faith. He used martial arts that I've never seen before." Exclaimed Valerie.

Chang Lee spoke rapidly for a minute gesturing and jabbering excitedly as she did.

Willow, Faith and Giles all shook their heads trying to make out what she was saying.

Logan snickered, "Yah' don't have a clue what she's saying, do yah'?"

Kennedy looked at him and sneered, "and you do, I suppose!"

Logan glanced at Chang Lee and started rambling off in some Chinese dialect. The others just stared at him in astonishment.

"She telling me thank you for standing up for her and asks if I could show her some of the throws I used." Logan said smirking. "Oh yes and Rupert...she says that she knows that you meant well in Sunnydale, but she's lactate intolerant." This caused all of the people present to burst out laughing and Giles to clean his glasses.

"Oh dear."

* * *

It was late in the day, already dark out when he entered his room in the stable and walked through the door. The girls had done a wonderful job cleaning the place up. The wood floors were washed and waxed. The walls had been washed and the biggest thing was that they had added the large side-by-side refrigerator. He still hadn't figured how two girls the ages of fifteen and sixteen had manhandled that thing up the steps, but hey it was up here.

He opened the fridge up and found that they had filled it with plenty of food, juice and a note from Giles. Opening it, he read it, laughed out loud, opened the lower drawer to find a twelve pack of Molson Canadian. Popping it open he took a large swig and headed into the bedroom. As he entered he tensed up, sighed, and turned on the light. There in his room apparently naked under the sheets on his bed was Vi!

"Darlin' what cha doin'?" He asked.

Looking away nervously, she said, "I thought you might like some entertainment tonight."

"Your a sweet, mixed up girl. One that any guy could want, but darlin' I'm not the man."

"I...I could give you one hell of a night Logan." She tried to make herself look confident, by jutting her breasts out and trying to look provocative. But to him it just made her look that much younger.

"You're a sweet girl, but we need to talk."

* * *

She had entered quietly ten minutes earlier looking for Vi. She had checked all her other hangouts, but for some reason decided to check Logan's place. She now stood outside his bedroom listening to the conversation inside.

Faith moved quietly hiding behind the couch and listened as Vi with head hung low left the apartment.

Going to the fridge again he pulled out another beer, looked up and said in a gravely voice, "Yah want one?'

Faith smiling and shaking her head she stood up and took the proffered beer from his hand. Popping it open she dropped down into the couch and propped her feet up on the small table in front of it. Sitting down next to her he too began drinking slowly.

They just sat like that for about fifteen minutes when Faith broke the silence, "How'd yah know it was me, Logan?"

"Your scent."

"You smelled me? Wow! Didn't see that one comin'? What about Ken?"

"Leave her for tomorrow. Talk with Willow and the G-man."

Not looking at him she asked, "What about tonight?'

Kicking off his boots and throwing them in the corner Logan headed for the bedroom. Not turning he said, "Get the lights will yah?"

Faith grinned, downing her beer, removing her tank top, dropping her shorts. She shut the lights out and sauntered seductively into the bedroom...

* * *

Faith woke up early the next morning to find her-self lying on top of Logan's chest, breasts flattened, listening to the quiet beating of his heart. Her hair was flung in a splash of brunet about his chest. She could feel one of his calloused hands lying quietly on her lower back. She decided that she liked the feel of him, how he smelled, and his hands on her body. She never felt like this, not even with Wood.

He restlessly changed position under her and she took that as a signal for her to change her position. When she did so she found those dog tags he always wore lying on the bed sheets. They had rattled all night, memory bringing a large grin to her face. Picking them up as quietly as she could she began to place them on the bed side table, but stopped and read what was on them. All they said was 'Wolverine'.

Still holding them she felt a hand gently slide up her back and turn her head. Before she could say anything a hungry mouth found hers and she was left panting an hour later.

* * *

They had just exited the shower, when they heard a knock on the front door. Glancing at each other they shrugged and Faith got up and walked out in her black thong bikini bottom and nothing else, slipping her black tank top over her head to answer the door.

Willow was outside waiting when the door was opened and she turned to look at...Faith? Not much on. Wow! Didn't see that coming.

"Faith, ohmygod! I'llcomebacklater. Youlookkindofbusy. Maybenextyear..."

"Relax Red, we're done," glancing at the bedroom door, smiling she said, "I think..." Slipping on her jean shorts she waited for Logan to arrive.

Logan walked into the living room shirtless, muscles relaxed, looking up he saw who it was and smiled, "Hey Red what's up?"

Willow flushed red at the sight of a shirtless Logan. She may be a lesbian, but she wasn't blind. After stumbling around for the right words, to Faith's amusement. Willow said, "Buffy's returning this afternoon and so are Charles Gunn, Angel, Ileria, and Spike." She said excitedly.

Logan looked confused for a minute and said, "And this concerns me, ...how?"

"Don't you see? You get to meet Buffy?"

"Who's Buffy?" he asked as he slipped a blue t-shirt over his head.

"Dawn's sister." Willow replied.

"The grandmother?!!" He asked, while Faith was on the floor laughing and Willow just looked confused...

* * *

Logan was outside staining the side of the stable getting ready for the 'Make a Wish Foundation' stable ride, when a familiar scent wafted across his nose. Puzzled he sees a female that he hasn't met yet. She was petite, blonde, pretty and watching him with a suspicious eye. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans; short sleeve white t-shirt and a pair of riding boots. Not showing too much concern he went back to the job he was doing.

"Ummm...hey big guy, Dawn said you could fix me up with a horse to ride." She smiled sweetly at him.

Without turning around he asks, "Have you ever ridden before?"

Watching his backside and smiling she says, "I'm sorry...what?"

"Have you ever ridden before?"

"Yes, of course." She said a little testily. At about this time Faith wandered up looking mighty curious. Watching her Buffy asks, "What?"

Faith smiled saying, "Just watchin'."

Logan set the brush down and entered the stable. He walked around looking for Bluto, a paint. "Hey Sara can you run out and get Bluto for this gal here?"

Making doe eyes at him she grabbed a lead line and rushed out the stable door and into the field.

"Okay, now the saddles are over there and the bridles are on the far wall. All the brushes are in the grooming stalls. Don't forget to pick their feet." He said as he began to wander back out.

"Hold it! What do you mean brush and pick it's feet. Aren't you supposed to do that for me?" Buffy asked.

"No."

"What! You work for us don't you...well don't you."

Starting to get pissed the man said, "listen, if you ride the horses here, you take care of the horses. If you don't know how, we teach you, but you still take care of your own horse. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes! Okay, I get it!" He turned his back on her she looked back at a smirking Faith, Buffy then smiled and said in a demure voice, "Could yah show me how to take care of the horse, Mr. ..."

"Logan, just Logan."

"Hey stud, I could like show..."

"No Faith why don't you let Logan show me," smiling sweetly at him.

Sighing he stopped a student and asked her to see if Ken could finish the staining, while he was giving this girl a lesson. She ran out to the main house.

At this time Sara led in Bluto, the paint. She tied it in the grooming stall and went about her business. Logan pointed out a girl who was correctly leading her horse to pasture. Behind him a smirking Buffy wasn't paying that much attention except to Logan's... All this time, a concerned Faith just kept making excuses to stay in the stable. And Buffy just kept smiling at her. Which really irritated Faith.

After about a half an hour Buffy's horse was saddled and bridled. Her white shirt had manure on it and her pants weren't exactly clean. About half way through the lesson she had forgot about trying to get Logan's attention and started to actually listen to what he said.

* * *

Outside, Dawn had finished her hour-long ride and dismounted from the horse, but as she was leading the horse in she heard her sister's raised voice.

* * *

Smiling Logan said, "And there yah go, Miss..."

"Buffy, Buffy Summers..."

"The Grandmother?" Logan asked. "You don't look fat or old."

Outraged Buffy yelled, "What do you mean grandmother? And who's fat?"

Perplexed, Logan said, "Well Dawn said..."

**"DAWN!!!"**

* * *

Dawn quickly mounted her horse and galloped off down the path and into the woods with a furious Buffy riding in pursuit, Faith on the ground laughing and a very confused Logan just shaking his head.

* * *

The two girls were helping Logan replace a window on the third floor in the main house. He had just finished glazing the window when he stiffened. The girls watched him warily as he lets out low rumbling growl.

His low raspy voice tells the two girls to get to their rooms, as he starts at a fast run towards the stairs in the foyer. The girls watch him with shocked expressions as six, 12-inch long knives spring forth from Logan's hands in a quick spray of blood. Several doors opened as they heard the sudden roar of the man they thought they knew watching him spring over the third story railing and plummet three stories to his apparent death.

* * *

**Just South of Cleveland, Ohio**

Six people arrived at a tree where a motorcycle leaned up against it. They checked it over and the tall red haired man could not kick start it. Five of the six were dressed in black leather the sixth was confined to a wheel chair. The man with the red glasses stated that he looked the bike over, but there was no reason for the bike not to start.

A tall regal woman with flowing white hair stopped and called out, "Professor! Come here quickly!"

"Storm!?"

"Can you feel it? Like a coldness but it only happens here and nowhere else? What is it?"

"Hank!" A blue furred man bounded towards the Professor and Storm, along with Cyclops, Rogue and Gambit.

"Amazing, it's a natural occurrence. Quite astounding professor! I theorized this type of phenomenon several years ago, but I never expected to be blessed to actually..."

"Mon ami, please in English or French." Gambit said.

"To be honest Gambit, it's a hole to another world. And apparently our esteemed Wolverine has wandered through it."

* * *

The foyer was thrown into darkness as something from above crashed into the large chandelier destroying it. Two people screamed in pain as they were skewered by three knives each at the same time. Not being without their resources they both punched and kicked out forcing it back.

"Angel! You get it?'

"No! Can you locate him? How'd he get in here with several slayers present..." Spike screamed as he was again gutted and flew past Angel colliding heavily with the wall. "Damn this thing is to fast...Ahhh!"

Angel saw his chance, a shadow moving like an animal, he could just barely hear the panting and soft growling coming from darkness. He looked to the right and saw Giles finally coming to his feet. He could also hear several Slayer feet running down the stairs. The battle was quick with no leniency asked and none given. Both Angel and Spike tried to locate and take out the animal, but it was just too quick. Finally the time had come and lucky for the two, a mistake was made on part of the aggressor. He stepped into a punch made by both Vampires at the same time, which made him fly over an unconscious Charles Gunn and through a steel door and into a small study.

* * *

"God Faith, it'll be great to see Angel and Gunn again. To bad Illeria decided to stay in Los Angeles with Lorne." Buffy stated.

"Yeah, but I kind of wanna get this over with, okay?"

"What Faith you want to see Logan again?" Willow asked with a sly smile, while Faith gave her a dirty look.

"Ummm...what do you mean Will?" Said Dawn, while Buffy and Dawn stared at a never before seen blushing Faith.

"Nothin'! Okay it was nothing. We had a fling, okay? It wasn't anything I hadn't done before! Like he's not going to come flying in here just too..."

"CRASH!!!"

Clothes ripped up, blood coursing down his physique from dozens of cuts and puncture wounds, Logan kipped to his feet and rushed out into the foyer with growl rumbling from deep in his chest.

Standing up suddenly, the four girls watched as six knives burst from his hands and he tackled his opponent that they could just see in the dim light.

All four women looked at each other and cried "Angel!" running to defend him they suddenly see Spike grab a growling Logan by both his arms, while Gunn tries to knock Logan out with a punch to the jaw. Gunn hits him and suddenly screams holding his hand. Angel tries to talk to the guy, but Logan isn't listening.

Roaring Logan throws his head back snapping Spike's nose, which in turn releases him. Then Logan slashes at Spike, splashing everyone with Spike's blood. Angel sees his chance and rushes the mad man only to have his charge used against him. Angel's thrown to the ground with a madman on top ready to shove his claws into his throat.

"**_Bemishel com_**!" Logan falls to the floor decked by Willow.

"Good work Wills! Get those lights on Now!" Buffy taking charge moved through the area until the spare lights were turned on. What everyone saw caused cries of concern.

Giles was still shaken up by the attack, but still in good shape. A couple of girls helped him to a chair. Gunn was clutching his hand telling everyone he broke it on the other guy's head. Angel was trying to help Spike up off the floor. Both had several stab wounds and were bleeding profusely. The foyer looked like a war zone. The chandelier smashed to pieces on the floor. A steel door ripped from its hinges and a column cut halfway through.

"Jesus who is this bloody wanker?"

Several girls said at the same time, "the stable master."

"You got to be bloody kiddin' me. That guy nearly tore my head off." Spike said as he lifted his neck for them to see three gashes bleeding down his chest.

"God, What happened? Did he suddenly go berserk? Giles?"

"Its been known to happen Angel, but usually against somebody they hate."

Logan was a mess. The glass had shredded his shirt, and he had blood all over his body, yet he didn't seem to be breathing hard. Dawn leaned down and touched one of the ends of the claws, pulling back quickly in pain.

"Damn, those things are razor sharp." Dawn exclaimed. "Buffy! Look!"

The claws were slowly starting to retract into the spaces between the knuckles. Then they healed up!

"Alicia, Vi, Faith help me put him on the table." The four reached down and then...

"Holy sht! How much does he weigh? Crap! Four hundred pounds?" Faith exclaimed.

"Clean him up Dawn. Ummm...thanks Hanna we could use the..."

"**Buffy!"**

"What Dawn! I'm bu..."

"You should see this NOW!"

"What...Holy crap!"

Everyone rushed over as they witnessed the healing process of Logan. In seconds his body was free of all cuts and scrapes. In thirty seconds even the scars were gone!

Giles thought for a moment and quickly asked Willow how long he would be out for. She said that he would be out for at least eight hours. He then told some slayerettes to take him into the basement and lock him in a cell.

As they were leading him away Spike, shaking his head, made a comment that shocked all the Scoobies. "Damn never thought Droopy would be so hard to take down...another second and the Poofter and I would have been dust!"

Everyone stopped as Angel, holding his injured arm, said one word, "Xander?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks for all the kind reviews and criticism.

Genesis: read on.

RobClark: Glad to hear from you again and yes the next chapter has been started on our other Fanfiction story.

Mr. Mysterious: I hope you keep reading, but you probably are not going to see much difference due to the fact that if I were a professional writer you'd be reading my books not my fanfiction...sorry.

Gotwolfy, Topquark, Valthraema, HolyKnight, David, Mutant9257: Thank you for reading the story.

Jwolf: Read on too. There's another one (by another Author that inspired me) like this that I liked I'll see if I can't locate it and pass it on. Thanks!

Petery: Thanks. Yes this is this is a training facility just South of Cleveland. There is another house closer to the Hellmouth.

C-Theory: Yes I am, (just kiddin') Thank you!

**Stranger?**

"Xander!!??" The Scoobies asked.

"Bu...but...Xander's dead?!" Willow said, nervously rubbing her hands together, "Isn't he?"

"Willow! Do a locating spell? Willow...Willow?" Giles walked up to her and took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We need to do a spell to prove whether its Alexander or not, can you do it?"

Willow turned and headed up the ornate staircase, but paused and said in an unsteady voice, "Umm...I...nee...need an article...something," sniffle "that he...he gave someone before he left...after the mayor."

Dawn walked up quietly handing her a bracelet. It was gold and said 'To Dawnie with Love, X'. She grabbed hold of Willow's shaking hand and they walked up the stairs together.

Buffy looking just as upset as Dawn and Willow turned to Angel and asked, "You can smell him is it really him or...?"

Looking down Angel replied, "Scents don't lie Buffy, if Spike and I agree," glancing at Spike watching them and nods his head. "Then it's most likely Xander."

"Buffy...Willow will find out in an hour, but in the mean time..." Giles said.

Tears started to flow down her face as she looked up at him, "He...he just went for the summer. Wha...what happened? He never came back Giles...he never came back!" Breaking down she fell into Giles arms, while she shed many of tears.

Faith stood to the back, thoughts to herself, when she began to realize several Slayerettes around her. Watching the others she herded them up the stairs and into the television room. All the slayers just watched her with questions in their eyes.

"Okay...Questions?"

"Umm...Faith, who's Xander"

"He was the first Scooby. His picture is on the wall in Giles office along with Joyce Summers, Jenny Calendar and some others. He saved Buffy's life. He disappeared after a fight with the mayor in which I was in a coma at the time. He was Willow's and Buffy's best bud and Giles pain in the ass."

"So...nobody's seen him since then?" Valerie asked.

"No...no, Willow did a locating spell and well it didn't work none to good. They hoped that he just found a girl and settled down. But when they did the spell...no Xander. So they assumed..."

"Dead Xander." Several girls said quietly.

"What happened to him...I...I mean the claws?" Vi asked quietly.

"HellifIknowkid. We'll have to just keep our eyes and ears open, k? Now lets get to bed..."

"Umm...Faith how'd he heal like that?" Lea asked.

"Don't know, but I can tell yah one thing he's got faster healin' than any Slayer I know. Is he a Demon, I don't think so, cause he didn't come on any Slayers radar. So go on kid I'll keep everyone informed."

Watching the girls wander off to their rooms, Faith pondered about Logan for while. _I knew that there was something going on when I kissed you. It seemed very familiar. Now I know. I do have to admit though, _smiling to herself_, you are one hell of a man now!_

* * *

_**"OHMYGOD!!!"**_

_**"OHMYGOD!!!, BUFFY, GILES...ITS HIM...DAMN IT...IT"S HIM!!!**_

_**"XANDER"S BACKKKK!!!**_

* * *

They gathered in the dank basement early in the morning gazing at the magically sedated person known as Logan/Xander. The five, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Faith and Giles, just stared at him for about five minutes before Giles started to say, "What the hell happened to him?"

"Where the hell did he go?" Buffy asked out loud holding Willow's sweaty hand.

"How come I didn't recognize him?" Willow exclaimed. "For crying out loud. I should have recognized him...me, his best friend!"

Buffy threw an arm around Willow, "Com'on Wills...no tears now, lets get this done."

"Only Xander would show up now, when we have an important horse show to do tomorrow!" Giles exclaimed. The others laughed remembering how he used to hate Xander's humor at times.

Faith said, "Red don't feel bad, I didn't know him either and I...well you know? Whoever stuck those claws into him, they changed his voice and..."

"Induced amnesia!"

"Dawn, what are you talking about?" Buffy said as the others too glanced at the younger female.

Dawn taking a seat near the bunk bed where Logan slept said, "when I first met Logan...er Xander, he said that whoever gave him the name Logan took away his past. In other words..."

"Induced amnesia." Giles continued.

"The initiative?" Buffy asked, while Faith glanced at her with curiosity.

"Maybe...but..." Giles glanced at Willow. "Willow can you do that spell that acts like a...I don't know...ummm..."

"An x-ray machine. Ohyeah! I'vewantedtotrythatoneforalongtimeandoyouknowI don'tdomagic...okay I'll stop talking now and do the spell."

The spell worked like a charm, they could see his inner workings only to discover.

Smiling Buffy said, "Wow! When did he get so..."

"Ladies please, we are not here to ogle a naked..."

Faith smirked, "Speak for yourself G."

Dawn whispered to Willow just stared turning several shades of red, "I didn't think a guy could get it that..."

"Ladies please!! Don't you think that...bloody hell look at that?"

The four girls held their breath with Willow saying, "who would do this to another human?"

What they saw beneath the skin, muscle and flesh was bones, but not just any bones, metal bones. As they glanced up and down his body they discovered that his entire skeleton was completely encased in some sort of metal.

"That explains his weight," Faith said under her breath.

"Yeah." Agreed Buffy.

"They used magic to encase his bones in metal and then put those claws in him?" Dawn asked.

"No! They injected it in his body by using several hundred needles at the same time!" Giles said growling. "As for the claws he always had them. They were never put into his body they were always there. But the needles were used, because I can see where the metal juts out ever so slightly from the bones."

"He's always been a demon then...?" Dawn asked quietly.

Looking at her directly in the eye Giles said, "no Dawn more like a...a mutant to put it bluntly."

"How could he survive this?" Faith asked faintly.

Buffy said, "healin' factor."

* * *

They stood just south of Cleveland on a blacktopped road leading to an old large school. On the old stable gate, that was recently painted black, was the name 'School for Gifted Young Women'. The four snickered and glanced at the sophisticated bald man in the Armani suit sitting in the wheel chair. Smiling then shaking his head he wheeled his chair to the gates.

"Professor can you...?"

"No Hank, I can't read Logan at all, but I do know that he's in there." Xavier said as he pointed through the gate.

"Rogue do you think you can fly over the fence and open this from the other side?"

"Wish I could Cyke, but in this here world this gal's lucky to walk than fly. I'm still capable of some strength, but..." raising her hands and shrugging.

"Hank?"

"Scott my dear friend it seems that my agility has been down graded though my strength has not seemed to be affected, Kitty?"

Walking up to Hank she tells the others, "I can still walk through walls, but I can't seem to walk on molecules anymore. What about you, our esteemed leader?" She said with a smirk.

Sighing the forever-somber Scott summers gave the young brunet girl a rare subtle smile and said, "I don't feel any different...but that doesn't...Professor we have company."

They all turned to see four young girls in running shorts and t-shirts make their way towards them. They were jogging down the recently paved driveway to the gate when they noticed the five standing there. One girl in particular walked up, she was tall and lanky, but definitely good looking, along with the rest.

"Hi can I help you...no! Wait, you must be the caterers. Wow five of you. By the way my name's Violet, most people call me Vi." She gave them a very shy smile, especially the tall handsome man in the red sunglasses.

Smiling, Scott took advantage of the situation, to the astonishment of the others and said, "Hi this is Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, Kathryn Pride, Marie...umm Smith and my name is Scott Summers. We are definitely pleased to meet such gorgeous young women." Giving her his brightest smile and standing to his full height of six foot four.

The effect of course did what he intended it to do. The girls giggled and blushed, while Vi just stood totally entranced by the new comer.

"I'm...I'm gorgeous..." Vi stammered in wide-eyed wonder, while Rogue and Kitty stifled a smile and giggle.

One of the girls walked up to Vi and elbowed her in the ribs. She growled at the girl and then turned to let them in the gate. As the five crossed the threshold between the road and the gate they all felt it, a warmth, a difference...

* * *

Willow stood up from the chair quickly and turned towards the other three saying, "We have company and they seem to be after Logan."

"Faith you and I will..."

"Buffy please, Willow are they hostile?" Giles spoke up.

"Umm not that I can feel, but things are starting to heat up...something happened...and the Slayers are going into all grrr mode."

"Inform the Slayers to hold back, but keep a close eye on things until we get there. Faith with me please." Giles said while turning, walking down the hall and climbing the basement stairs. Buffy, Willow and Dawn just watched them leave and then turned back to watch the sleeping Xander.

* * *

"Ummm...professor I believe I have a very serious problem."

"Hank, what is..." The others turned around to find that Hank's image inducer, along with the others, had stopped working and now he stood in his six foot six blue furry body. Cyclops turned quickly watching as the girls who seemed so innocent and nice suddenly stiffened and turned into something predatory.

The five girls moved as one all taking offensive action. Vi pulled out a walkie talkie and informed someone on the other end of the situation. In minutes several other young females appeared as if out of nowhere standing in battle ready mode.

That's not to say that Cyclops wasn't ready, he was an amazing tactician, the second he knew the image inducers were not functioning, he had already made up a battle plan. The X-men all stood in their black leather battle suits ready for their opponents first move, but Cyclops wasn't going to give them the first move.

Reaching up he opened the lever on the side of his goggles and aimed for just in front of the five girls. The beam hit the ground scattering pebbles, stones and earth into the young girls eyes. The Beast simply scooped up the Professor and with a leap jumped over the five-blinded girls in front while Rogue and Shadowcat ran through them after him, with Cyclops bringing up the rear.

The girls behind had now seen what Cyclops was capable of and shielded their eyes from the blast into the ground. Turning he hurried away after the others, he really had no wish to hurt teenage girls.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, its never easy!" Willow screamed as her hair turned white and she teleported away.

"WILLOW!" Buffy and Dawn screamed, heading up the stairs together!

* * *

Running around the corner of the building Shadowcat and Rogue ran into about ten teenage girls. The first, Shadowcat kicked in the head, while the second got a palm strike to the jaw.

Rogue quickly took out two more when an older girl caught her punch and threw her into a brick wall with a loud thud. Rogue then caught two fists coming at her and blocked them. She then backhanded both, which caused them to land some twenty feet away. Turning she was nailed in the face by a haymaker delivered by a young brunet. Rogue fell to the ground shaking her head. The other girl then kicked at her, but Rogue caught her foot, twisted it and threw her all in one second.

The brunet attempted to rise, but was stopped as Shadowcat phased through her shorting out her nervous system. "Hey Rogue it seems they can't handle my phasing capabi..."

Rogue watched as a brunet woman approached after cold cocking Shadowcat. She was dressed in black leather pants, black biker boots and a white t-shirt. She also had a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. "Okay...the youngun' took out Kennedy, but now you're dealin' with the big guns baby! Show time! Name's Faith and I'm goin' ta kick you're ass!"

Rogue smiled, "Bring it on, sugah!"

After a few seconds Faith realized the newcomer was quite a bit stronger than her, but what she had in strength she lacked in speed and skill. After breaking Faith's right hand the girl with the white hair threw a punch, but instead of trying to block it, Faith grabbed it and using leverage, dislocated it. The girl screamed in pain from this maneuver. But Faith continued her move to come in behind her elbowing her in the back of the head. Faith then kicked back at her antagonist's knee not realizing that the girl had rolled with the hit coming to her feet. Rogue then kicked Faith in the back throwing her to the ground. Faith laid quietly on the ground as Rogue came up a little too close so Faith swept her feet out dropping Rogue to the ground.

Both struggled to get up to continue the fight, when Willow appeared in mid air in a bright blaze of lights and shouted, **"ENOUGH!"**

* * *

Two hours later, the two groups met in the basement. All five X-men listened quietly as Dawn brought them up to date.

"And that's when you showed up. We had our little battle, friends and enemies were hurt, typical..." Looking around at all the blank stairs Dawn quickly and quietly sits down in a chair in the back saying, "Okay I'm shuttin' up now."

Scott stood up and paced trying to get his head together, "So what Dawn is saying is that this Angel guy recognized his scent..." the Clevelandites nodded their heads together. "And Willow did a spell and now you think that Logan is this missing friend of yours?" Several nods again were taking place in the room.

"Look Mister Summers the Hellmouth is just that Hell. What if it can create a door to another dimension?" Willow asked while munching on some pizza.

"Ummm...Willow is it, you said it your self the Hellmouth is not a living entity." Hank answered by hanging upside down from some pipes on the ceiling.

Buffy replied, "Oh, oh I know this one..." looking around at the blank stares she says, "what? I can have an idea sometimes? Anyway, the Hellmouth creates to much magic and sometimes it needs to bleed off...so in order for it to do that it needs to..."

"Of course..." glancing at a shocked group. "Of course it creates a portal so it can bleed off the excess of the unused magic. And to do it, it needs to open a portal at least once a year!"

Buffy glared at the blue furred beast, while pouting, "...he stole my thunder."

"It's okay Buffy..." Willow said, "here's a cookie!" Smiling Buffy devoured it.

"Dawn can you run up and get a map of California and one of the Cleveland area?" Running up the stairs they could here the door open and several bodies hitting the floor above. Faintly from above Giles heard Dawn yell, "Come on, I told you girls we'd fill yah in when we're done!"

Several people in both groups laughed at this, while Giles just shook his head and cleaned his glasses.

Faith who was seated next to the X-girl named Rogue (amazingly they found out that they got along well with each other), stood up rather painfully and asked, "So where does that leave Xand...er Logan?"

"That's up to him Faith. We're not his keepers, but hopefully his friends..."

"Will you guys shut the hell up! Can't a guy get any sleep around here, crap! Oh... hey Chuck, Cyke...wait a minute...how'd you get here? Kitty look at you, the suit almost makes yah' look like a woman."

Turning to Faith, Kitty said, "I was going to say we need him back, but now you can keep him!" She then smiled and gave Logan a big hug. "hey ole man, it's good to see yah'."

After he gave several greetings and several hugs including to Rogue, the Mississippi Wildcat, and to a couple of slayers they got down to business of informing Logan of what had happened.

After attempting several times to light his cigars and having every female in the basement putting them out, Logan gave up. "So you think I'm this Xander dude, huh? And to confirm this you use witch craft and the word of two dead guys that I had a scrap with earlier?" All heads nodded in agreement. "Now to confirm this you want to jumpstart my memories by having Willow and Chuckie Cheese here leap into my head? I don't know G-man, this sounds mighty peculiar to me?"

"Yes, well Logan, Charles here did not have the convenience of a witch of Willow's magnitude the first time. And frankly, according to them there will be no danger to anyone... And by the way, why did you call me that...G-man?"

Logan looked at him and shrugged.

Leaning over to Rogue, Faith whispers in her ear, "Did you know he doesn't wear anything under his pants?" Rogue's eyes grew three times their size. "And another thing..."

"Your kidding?"

"Naw ask Red and Buffy they'll confirm it."

Grinning Logan said, "watch it darlin', I'll have ta take yah' over my knee."

A warm smile came to Faith's face as she said quietly, "be lookin' forward to it stud."

Rogue gave Faith a funny look, but kept any questions to her self.

"I have a very good question," everybody looked up at Charles Xavier. "We all know about mutants...but what may I say is a Slayer?"

Automatically all eyes seemed to converge on one man, Rupert Giles.

"Why do I have to give the speech? Why not Buffy? Or how about you Faith?"

"Yeah, Right? That was a good one G!"

"Alright, well..."

* * *

Two hours later they had reached the conclusion of Rupert's story. The room was in shocked silence, but before any of the X-men could ask any questions. Dawn came down with two maps Sunnydale and Cleveland.

Grabbing them Giles, Charles, Dawn and Willow laid them out on a table and proceeded to use a compass and ruler to determine the whereabouts Xander could have come in contact with the dimensional door.

After five minutes they had it! Where the door opened was the first time Logan went through was some place around Oxnard!

"Sir wouldn't that have been around the old military base?"

"Scott you might have something there, we'll check when we get back. What bothers me the most though is if Logan actually did come from here at some point in his life it should have manifested itself?"

"Huh, like huh?" Buffy asked.

"Okay Buffy, each individual gets their mutant powers sometime around puberty. Why didn't Logan er Xander?"

"They always manifest in their teens?" Faith asked pondering.

"In our dimension they seem too," stated Scott. Glancing around the room his eyes took in a pair of sandal's connected to a great pair of legs and as he traveled along those same pair of long legs. He came upon a pair of nicely shaped creamy thighs. He quietly tried to remove his eyes, but he seemed to be held in a trance. Just above those beautiful thighs was a pair of tight jean shorts. Checking to see if anyone noticed again. Then he followed those shorts up to some very tight abs and above them...well...perfection, at least under a tight blue tank top. Scott again seemed a little confused. He hadn't noticed anyone since Jean passed on, but damnit. Taking a good look at the girl who suddenly shifted position by crossing her legs, he looked at her face. She was beautiful, no doubt, but what about... she laughed as she was talking to her friend. The laugh was very endearing and nice. Damn what was the matter with him he's not the tall lanky shy type anymore...ah crap who's he kidding. The five-foot-three goddess, to him anyway, would never notice him period. Her Irish red hair framed her face perfectly and besides he heard a rumor that she liked...you know...oh well, but damn those green eyes made him want to just...No! Never mind!

He turned back to the conversation at hand, not noticing those same haunted green eyes sizing him up too. With a lick of her lips and a shift in her position she glanced two or three times in his direction. Again loosening her top or ...

"So I said to the horse, how about a date and the horse said..."

"Oh hey Buffy that's nice..." Willow replied as she shifted her body on the chair to get a better look only to have said chair fall over with Willow on it. Landing on the floor everybody glanced in her direction, while her friend smirked with raised eyebrows. "Oops...Okay...I'm okay...just me. Clumsy Willow! Defective chair here." Buffy and Faith helping her up with Buffy giggling and Faith confused. Willow then turned to Buffy saying, "Is it hot in here Buffy...I mean he's hot to me...er...it's hot to me...Is it hot down here Buffy...Buffy... why are you smilin' at me like that?"

Smiling softly Buffy moved some hair quietly out of Willow's face and said, "just happy I guess Wills, just happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated. I know this was a long time in coming. I have no excuse. As far as I know this will be the last chapter, though I've been toying around with some ideas.

As I said in the second chapter there is a story named "Weapon X" by Lint (Unseen, under misc.) which is where I got my idea to do a Xander as Logan Fic. Read it, you might like it.

Some reviewees asked where I got Logan from. Marvel, Ultimate Marvel, or Hugh Jackman's Wolverine. To be honest in my story Logan is an amalgamation of them all.

Hugh Jackman's height is six-two. Marvel's original Logan is five-two. N. Brendon's height is five-eleven, so I stuck with that. The actor who plays him is the same height as the actor who plays Xander! Anyway I centered my character on the original Marvel character.

**Big thing to remember Logan is Xander! **

Logan watched the interaction between the two, Scott and Willow, surmising that neither one had noticed that both were checking each other out. It just might work between the two he thought. Willow seems too uptight and nervous and Cyk needs someone to take his mind off of Jean.

Grinning he sat down in his chair and unconsciously pulled out a cigar only to have it disappear in Dawn's hand. Growling he glared at her and then glanced at the time, six o'clock. He stood up, stretched catlike and headed for the stairs.

"Hey! Where ya' goin' Logan!"

Grumbling he said, "Someone's gotta take care of the horses."

Watching as he went up the stairs, the others looked at each other and then quickly followed him up.

After about an hour, following the feeding and watering of the horses, the group again formed, but this time in the conference room, formerly the study, on the first floor.

"You ready lover?" Smirked Faith.

Grinning he returned, "Ya' talkin' the mind job or somethin' else Faith?"

Leaning in, showing her ample cleavage she breathed heavily, "Whatja have in mind, sweetie?"

"Excuse me you two, but can we move along now. The rest of us do not wish to hear about this," Giles commented dryly.

Laughing loudly, Rogue replied, "speak for your self, Sugah'." Laughter quickly enveloped the room.

Willow standing next to the very tall, very muscular, very handsome Scott Summers, calculated and perfected the Willow maneuver, which consisted of losing her balance and falling backwards into Scott's arms. He of course was asked a question at that time and Willow fell with a clunk on the floor hitting her head. Quickly picking her up she looked up into his visor and thanked him kindly. He smiled back until someone cleared they're throat and both Willow and Scott separated quickly looking definitely uncomfortable.

"If you are ready Willow, you may put Logan under." Asked Professor Xavier.

"KLENDISKE!" Said as Willow's eyes turned white and Logan slumped down in his chair.

"So, you're saying that his mutant abilities should have manifested sometime during puberty," Giles questioned, as they waited for Willow to get ready.

"Yes Mr. Giles, can you think of any time in his teen life that he acted different?" asked the Professor.

"He was a teen, he never acted…right," Giles replied, and then looked at all the Scoobies in the room glaring at him.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh…maybe the umm…Halloween thingy," said Willow excitedly, while everyone watched her with amusement.

"Hmm, maybe it helped Willow, but…no I don't think that has anything to do…" Giles said and then caught the looks of Logan and the X-men. Thinking for a bit he explained what had happened to Xander at the time.

Hank replied, "So our esteemed Logan was basically possessed. He does seem to be affected by magic."

"Michelle, thanks for getting the supplies I needed. Everybody this is Michelle, one of the witches in training." The girl of about sixteen blushes and than hurries out the door.

Both Willow and the Professor concentrated on their task as the rest of the group retreated from the room.

About two hours later, the door to the study opened with a very tired Willow slowly pushing an exhausted Xavier out the door in his wheel chair and down the hall to the dining room. There she found everybody congregated slayers, watchers, mutants, souled vampires and Andrew, with coffee and other type drinks.

Sitting down, in a lounge chair, she and Charles Xavier glanced about the room at the people waiting for the information Charles and she had.

Giles was first to speak asking the obvious question, "how is he? Were you able to restore his…?"

"…Memories,…yes, we were. I'm afraid?" answered Xavier.

"What's he mean by that…" Faith said looking at the others around the room. "Willow?…What's he talking about?"

"We…uh…we started from scratch Buffy. I knew his home life wasn't the greatest, but…but I didn't think it was that ba…bad. Stay there guys if you start coming over to comfort me, I'll never get this out. Xander had a worse home life than I thought, let's leave it at that, okay?"

"Buffy, did you know that Xander lied to you about Angel? I told him to tell you that I was doing the spell, he told you to kick his ass. He lied Buffy!"

A growl burst from the throat of the senior slayer, "I'm going to kill…"

"Not just yet Buffy, remember the sisters of Nye?" Buffy, Faith, Giles, Angel and the others nodded. "We were fighting the apoca…apook…the thingy at the library. Well Xander saved us from a bomb that would have blown us up and opened the Hellmouth." Shocked stares were all that Willow could see.

Faith grumbled with disgust with her self, "…and I threw him out!"

"You don't understand, he did this before he even knew he was a mutant!" Xavier stated. More shocked stares.

"And Giles, I saw what happened through his eyes, when he was…was possessed by the Hyena. The other kids were in the pentagram, bu…but Xander was standing just out of it off to one side."

"Ohmygod!"

"Dear Lord! Then that means…"

"Yes, Giles, he wasn't possessed at all." Willow said weakly.

"It seems you were right Hank it was an early manifestation," as Charles spoke up.

"Yes, Charles, but what stopped it?"

"We don't know, maybe never will, Hank."

Swallowing, Willow looking at the others and said, "And now for the hard part."

Xavier reached over and asked Willow in a quiet voice, "Do you want me to continue…?"

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and said, "It's what we surmised. Xander took off and went through the portal. His car stopped and he walked right into the military base…" Looking at the concerned faces, "They…they just shot him." Willow explained breaking into tears. Buffy and the others rushed to her side as she broke down.

After a few minutes, Willow signaled Charles Xavier to continue. "He wasn't just shot once; he was shot several times actually. They called the morgue in fact, when after an hour later; they discovered him to be still alive. So they moved him to a facility in Canada. Nobody in the states would believe at the time that they would experiment on a human much less a mutant."

"He was put in the care of one, Major William Stryker, who tested his mutation."

"How?" Faith asked quietly.

"THEY TORTURED HIM!" Willow screamed with her hair turning white and then she again broke down again in tears.

"They… they threw him off of twenty story buildings, poisoned him, electrocuted him and then they brainwashed him, inputting memories of a Canadian past. Not caring what his past was at the time. His heart must have stopped several times. Then they put him through hell…they injected liquid adamantium onto his bones. By rights it should have killed him, it did others, but with his mutant ability, he survived…barely!" Charles had started liking the boy, Xander, before his muntancy, now he showed his disgust by what happened to Logan by slamming his fist against the table. The others were shocked by the normally quiet man's reaction. "They wanted an assassin, one that could kill anyone, anywhere. He was turned into a killing machine. They were able to program his mind with many abilities languages, martial arts and other things. But they didn't expect him to have claws. They started to test him after the discovery, sending him up against all kinds of beasts, such as tigers and grizzlies. He killed them all. He would be sent outside in the cold, sometimes fifty below over night with no clothes, naked."

"Somehow, someway something happened, he was being brought in by several guards, when he went berserk, killing the guards and ripping the equipment from his body. Naked he headed back to the compound, not as a man, as an animal. There was close to a hundred and fifty heavily trained men in the compound, not one made it out alive!" Hanging his head, Xavier looked at the rest shaking his head, "it wasn't till years later that he found a young girl by the name of Rogue." He smiled kindly at her, when she to ran over in tears and hugged him, being sure that none of her skin touched his.

Standing up glancing at the others around the room Giles saw that there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Angel, a vampire, seemed moved. "So what happens now?"

"That's up to him Rupert…" said Xavier.

"You didn't give him those memories…did you?" He… he deserves…"

"Better? Buffy they are his memories, good with the bad. You want him to forget the good times too." Faith asked gently.

"No…no, your right…they are his memories. But…he killed."

"So did Willow, Faith, Andrew, Spike and Angel. And I'm not unfamiliar with killing either Buffy. Besides, it was more like vengeance, not killing." Giles returned.

"Buffy, he probably wasn't even sane at the time." Angel replied.

Nodding several people agreed silently, until a quiet voice said, "He doesn't remember me does he?"

A look of alarm crossed Buffy's and Giles features as they rush over to Dawn Summers. The mutants just looked at the girl in puzzlement.

"Honey…we'll tell him all about you and…and…"

"Dawnie." Willow smiles through her tears and says, "I…I don't understand it, but…he remembers you and Joyce most of all. He remembers giving you the bracelet that I used earlier (Chapter 2). He remembers conning Joyce and you into going out for ice cream, watching movies and carrying you up the stairs, when you were asleep. I don't know how, but he does."

"He remembers it all Dawnie. He remembers it all."

It was quiet for a time, except for Dawn's quiet crying in the background.

Ten minutes after the meeting and everyone had gone to bed to get up early for the horse show the next day, a shadow moved through the darkened halls towards the kitchen, where Buffy, Giles, Faith, Willow and Dawn had decided to get a snack.

They were in mid conversation when the shadow made itself known, startling everyone including the Slayers.

"Yah got any beer G-man?" said a gruff voice chewing on cigar stub.

"Ahhhh? God don't do that! Hey! You should be out Xander, er Logan." Willow said grabbing her heart along with the rest.

"Healin' factor, gotta luv it!" He growled, finding a cold beer from Giles own stock and gulping it down. "And call me Logan for now; I'll work back into the Xander part as I go."

"So, you remem…?"

"Yeah Dawnmeister, everythi…"

WHAM!

Logan, the brawler, berserker, assassin, was taken down by an eighteen-year-old girl. The others too stunned to move suddenly started to laugh out loud. Beer was raining down on both Logan and Dawn equally.

Buffy moved up to Logan and asked, "Xander…you remember that time Willow told you to tell me about the spell she was doing and you told me to kick his ass." Nodding his head slowly, while he took a sip of his beer…

BAM!

Xander was again on his back, belted by his friend, the Buffster. Again beer was splashed all over him as the others watched in confusion as Buffy offered her hand to help him up while smirking.

"That was for lying to me."

BAM!

Buffy looked up at a grinning Logan as he offered his hand to her.

"That was to lying to us, when Angel came back." Logan said grinning. She looked into his eyes trying to be angry and instead burst out laughing. Faith and the rest soon joined in, while Giles just polished his glasses.

Faith walked quietly up to Logan and looked into his eyes. He watched her quietly.

"Umm…Xander…I want to tell you I'm sorry for that night I almost ended your life…I…"

She was suddenly grabbed by her throat and pushed up against the wall. The others had all gone on to bed. She just stared into his eyes and waited for him to react.

He grabbed the front of her t-shirt and planted a deep kiss on her lips. It lasted for a long, long while…

Walking down the hall to the backdoor, Faith and Logan headed for his room. With Logan on her left, they were greeted by Angel, coming from the other direction. Smiling Angel said, "hey Faith, Xander…"

WHAM!

Angel was out cold on the floor as Faith looked back concerned and Logan said, "Yeah…I remember that too, Bub. And I still don't like yah'."

Faith turned back at what Xander said, looked at the grin on his face and burst out laughing.

Spike came waltzing in later to find Angel face up laid out on the hallway floor.

Everyone was up at about six the next day to help out for the show. Logan, Violet, Faith and Hank fed and watered the horses. Willow, Buffy and Scott checked the tack to see if it was clean and not damaged. Giles and the Professor checked the incoming horses for their Coggins test (A viral disease that can affect other horses). Andrew was busy taking care of the food trucks and booths with the help of several Slayerettes. Most of the potentials were put on lookout for trouble makers, pick pockets, etc.

It was a long tiring day, but at about six. Everyone had finally left the school grounds. The clean-up would start tomorrow morning…early. Horses were again brushed, bathed, fed and watered, while the tack was hung up in its correct place.

"Xander?" who was putting the brushes away, "have you seen Willow?" asked Buffy. "I can't seem to locate her anywhere."

"She'll show up darlin'."

"Oh, and Scott's missing too. So, if you see them…"

Waving he heads for the washtubs to get the dirt and grit off his hands. As he finished, two arms circled his waist and hugged him snuggly. Smiling he turned and kissed the wild brunet.

After catching their breath they both headed for his apartment. Not paying any attention, Xander walked in with Faith in his arms, their lips stuck together passionately, when they both stopped. Faith and Xander's noses both flared for an instant as they heard the sounds coming from his bedroom. Smiling he turned towards Faith to find her missing. Glancing around the room he headed for the couch, which stood well away from the wall. Leaning over to look behind, a hand hooked the back of his head and he fell…right onto the mattress, he used to sleep on, next to an amorous Faith.

Scott, after the morning Olympics and a shower with someone special exited Logan's bedroom heading for the fridge. Behind him came Willow dressed in Scott's shirt and not much else. They both smiled and laughed as he put his arm around the diminutive witch. They kissed, that's when they heard the sound…

"Hey Red, lookin' pretty good there. Scott, can yah' throw me a breakfast bar. Thanks, Xander had to take care of the horses. Told me to ask yah' if you were done in the shower, then I could take one. Catch yah'," said Faith, dressed in Xander's tank t-shirt, as she headed towards the bathroom.

Both Scott and Willow dropped their orange juice on the floor as she passed.

Spike was in the basement smoking a cigarette, when he suddenly smelled the scent of a cigar. Turning he saw Xander leaning up against the wall smoking. He grinned and started to saunter over, feeling if anyone could understand him it would be Xander.

"Hey Droo…Xand nice to see yah',"

All he got was a grunt and a glare. Getting nervous, he continued talking nonsense until Xander pulled the cigar from his mouth and put it out on Spike's arm.

"HEY!" Jumping back, he quickly put it out. He then looked at…_'Where'd__ Droopy go?_' He felt a hand grab the back of his neck and his face was slammed into the wall.

"Oww…you can't do this…I…I saved the world…" Spike suddenly heard a sound that terrified him even more than the first…

SNIKT!

Whispering in his ear, Xander growled quietly, "That's the only reason your still alive Blondie, but if you ever, EVER drink from another human, I'll know. And then you better run cause I'll be lookin' for yah' and it's always a lot more fun when they run."

After a second Spike was released. Turning around quickly there was not a soul about. No scent, nobody around within twenty feet of him. '_How the hell…_'

It was the day that Professor Xavier and his compatriots to leave. It was over way to soon. Leaving Logan behind was hard, but he had already chosen, so with Buffy and the other Scoobies he would stay. The only bright spot was watching Scott say goodbye to Willow. Faith had a bet with the rest to see who would kiss who first. It was a tie. Kennedy wasn't too thrilled about it, but again nobody much cared since she had volunteered to go along with the mutants.

Two and Half Years Later 

Sitting quietly reading a book and smoking his cigar in Giles study, Xander sighed contentedly. He was happy; Faith and him were a couple, even though neither would admit to it. They both had several opportunities to wander, neither did. He actually enjoyed being with her. She didn't talk too much and she was sexy as hell especially with the fringed chaps on.

That's when the door opened and he heard running in the hallway. He hurried to the door with his claws erupting and opened the door seeing no one. Of course something hit his legs. Looking down his claws pulled back into his arms and for the first time in a long time he was terrified.

"Nooooo!" Xander cried.

Succeeding in bypassing his Uncle Xander was Scotty, Willow's eighteen month old son, by Scott Summers, in his walker. He was again teething and just getting over a small cold. Looking at the kid Xander smirked and remembered a quote from Bill Cosby about the "Glazed Donut Monster." Shaking his head in defeat, he knew that the girls, all of them had gone out to party. He had asked them who was going to take care of Scotty Rupert Summers, but nobody said anything.

Settling down in his recliner, Xander picked up the youngster and started to read 'The Return' by William Shatner, to him. It was an hour later that Scotty was out and Xander was just grateful that he didn't have to…

"Braurp!"

…change him.

Five Years Later After Logan Arrived 

**Berlin****, Germany**

Xander arrived in Berlin, Germany three days ago. He had caught her scent just tonight and followed her home along with her snack. He found females there he knew, did know. They lasted quite a long time.

Spike entered the building, noticing the quiet. Smiling, he headed up to her apartment on the third floor. Walking in, he saw the blood streaking the floor and the drained bodies lying prone. He leaned down picked up one of the dead girls to get a taste. The two girls would be happy to see him.

Opening the door he saw Dru nailed to the wall spread eagle with a clothe stuck in her mouth, staring at Harmony tied to the bed with a board of stakes held by rope that was connected to the door. He saw Harmony go 'POOF' as the board fell on her.

There was a slam of the door and whoosh as he watched an arrow fly to Dru's heart ending her life as a vampire. Turning he saw Xander/Logan walking towards him smiling…

Cleveland, Ohio 

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

"Out, had a promise to keep, Faith."

"Yah' shoulda been here with me X!"

"I'm here now." He said quietly.

"Yeah…yeah you are," she said leaning in laying her head on his chest, arms wrapped around each other.

"Then lets get this thing movin'," he growled.

"Lover, you can't force a…Oh crap! My water broke!"

Finish?


End file.
